


Syrup and Honey

by AHumanFemale



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Drabble, Established Relationship, Fine There's Some Actual Smut, Long day, M/M, Suggestions of smut, Thunderstorms and Candles, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale
Summary: Barba has a long day - Carisi helps him take his mind off it.Previously seen on Tumblr - now with additional features, including editing and exposition.





	Syrup and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Short. So painfully short because it was a drabble in my head while listening to "Syrup and Honey" by Duffy. Previously seen on Tumblr, but edited a bit.

It had been a long day.

Full of indifferent jurors and dismissive judges, witnesses who couldn’t be bothered to show up even with a police escort and encouraging voicemails.  It was an ADA’s worst nightmare and it had been the story of Rafael Barba’s life for the past twelve hours but now it was nearing nine o’clock.  It was over, until tomorrow.  His apartment was waiting for him, as was a tumbler of scotch and an old Ella Fitzgerald album.  The idea was almost enough to roll the stress from his shoulders but not quite.  Not when he had opening statements slotted for nine o’clock the next morning.  He would probably spend the evening tweaking his notes and internally debating word choice.

Thunder crashed in the distance and Rafael turned his key, sighing already.  Christ, he was tired.   His apartment welcomed him but it didn't take long for him to notice that someone else was in his apartment.

Someone who wore Dolce and Gabbana cologne.

Someone who thought it would be a good idea to light candles on every flat surface available.  

Someone who was now leaned up against the wall on the far side of his living room, arms crossed over his chest.  Rafael's throat closed a little bit, just for a minute, while his blood heated to a simmer and his eyes took him in.  The tight black henley made Carisi’s shoulders look broader, his waist more narrow, his eyes more blue.  Somehow.  The flickering candlelight and sporadic lightning cast illumination over the sharp line of his jaw and the hollow of his throat, transforming his already handsome face into a mosaic of painfully beautiful lines and darkly seductive shadows.  Who was built this way?  How could it be that Sonny Carisi had been created seemingly for the sole purpose of making Rafael's heart race?

He didn’t remember loosening his grip but felt his case fall to the ground at his feet anyway.  

“Hard day, Counselor?” he asked softly and Rafael was sure it was rhetorical.  

“Yeah,” he breathed and stared as Carisi straightened up from the wall, unfolding his arms from his chest.

Rafael watched wordlessly as Carisi nodded and started toward him, his lanky form somehow managing to look graceful as he stalked forward.  The low lighting caressed his even features like it was doing him a favor and Rafael stood mesmerized by the sight as Carisi got closer and closer, slowly, covering ground at such a glacial speed that Rafael felt like he might cry.  Finally Carisi was in front of him, fingers instantly moving to tangle in the smooth buttons of Rafael’s waistcoat.  

Lightning flashed.

"What were you going to do tonight?" Carisi asked him knowingly.  

_Nothing as good as this,_ Rafael thought.

"What do you think, Carisi?" he asked pointedly, admiring the detective's smirk.

"Work?"

"And now you're a psychic on top of being a cop and a lawyer," Rafael marveled sarcastically, " _Bravo_."

His barbs never fazed Carisi.  Not anymore.

“Do you want to work, Counselor?”

Carisi’s voice was a purr vibrating in Rafael’s ear.  Suddenly his jacket was being pushed from his shoulders and his waistcoat soon followed, all displaced by slender fingers in pursuit of their goal.  The goal, of course, being Rafael's naked skin.  Clothing - even designer - be damned if it stood between them.

Thunder crashed.

“No.”

Carisi smirked.

“Do you want to come with me?”

Rafael swallowed as he felt his tie being loosened.  He couldn’t look, not without tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece in front of him.  The priceless image that was Sonny Carisi, flushed pink with arousal and bathed in candlelight.  There was no telling how he knew about Rafael’s day - okay, fine, it was almost definitely Liv - but here he was, being undressed in his living room by a lover ten years his junior - a man who looked at him like he was dessert.  Something he couldn’t wait to warm up and get his lips around.

He shivered.

“Rafi?”

“Yes,” Rafael finally answered as his tie fell to the ground at his feet and his top button was freed.  

“You gonna think about work when you’re inside me?” he asked arrogantly, as though he already knew the answer.  

Cocky little shit.

“No,” Rafael admitted truthfully as he watched Carisi step back.

"Good."

He watched Carisi with hungry eyes as the younger man's hands reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground before turning and heading toward Rafael’s bedroom.   Lightning illuminated his bare back, all the dips and planes and pale valleys between his shoulder blades, as he disappeared into the hallway and Rafael felt the corner of his mouth tilt up, his cock pulse in anticipation.  He turned at the last minute, just before darkness took him in, just so Rafael could see his fingers toy with the button of his slacks.

He definitely wouldn’t be thinking about work.  

And he didn't, not when Carisi got his mouth on him or when Rafael ground Carisi's nose against his pubic bone in retaliation for going too slow.  For stringing him out, for making him desperate.  Rafael didn't think about work when he was fucking him into the mattress or when his lover came, spurting in long ropes clear up to his chin.  It wasn't until after he'd achieved his own release - after spilling into Sonny for several long minutes - that his thoughts tripped onto work again, and even then it was less about what needed to be done and more about the next time he could hint to Liv that he needed cheering up.


End file.
